Flora Chapie
Flora Chapie (フローラ・チャピー, Furoora Chapii) is a member of the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club. Appearance Flora has grey eyes and brown hair, cut symmetrically and slightly platted at the forehead At school, Flora wears the standard Hakuoh Academy uniform without the jacket Sailing 02, and a pink Yacht Club hoodie during the practice cruise. In her appearance in the Pirate Hunter arc, she wore a white stewardess uniform made by Mami. Personality & Character Flora displays signs of the cheerful friendliness which is common amongst the yacht club. Background Flora's background is mostly unknown, other than the fact she joined the yacht club at some point in the past. Plot Recruitment Arc After Kane became the yacht club's advisor, during a long weekend, she went with the rest of the yacht club to perform pre-flight checks on the Odette II, ready for the practice cruise. She was on the port side of the dock when the hatch was opened and expressed mild admiration when Kane said he was going to inspect the outside before boarding, before going to inspect her assigned area . After the exams and end-of-term assembly were over, she joined the other yacht club members, assembled on the lawn outside, ready for the trip into space. When the Odette II departed from the relay station, Flora was stationed on a console on the lower level of the bridge. She remained there while the first years went on a spacewalk to fix the problem with the stuck yard and like the others, expressed relief when the problem was solved and the masts deployed successfully Sailing 03. The next day, Flora was present with Talvikki on the lower level of the bridge while Marika and Chiaki were listening in on Kane's transmission to the Bentenmaru. She was present on the upper bridge when Marika explained the situation that they were facing and learning about Marika's position as a potential pirate captain, laughing with the others at Jenny's joke about the bonus of a villain for their cruise. Later, Flora was on the lower bridge when Marika came to talk to Jenny about her plan and came over to have a look. She was stationed on the engine console when Lynn discovered the stealth unit that was producing the fake ghost ship signature Sailing 04. During the night, Flora sneaked into the main corridor as Marika came past, giving Flora an all-clear sign. They then went to the bridge where the other members were gathered, ready for the upcoming battle. During the enemy attack, Flora was standing on the lower bridge with April and Ursula. After the attack was thwarted, the Odette II continued on its journey and Flora made it safely back to the Sea of the Morning Star with the others Sailing 05. Golden Ghost Ship Arc Flora was likely present on the Odette II for a practice cruise that was held for the graduating students and also to cover up Gruier's search for the Golden Ghost Ship with the Bentenmaru. She graduated from Hakuoh Academy at the end of Marika's first year. Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) Flora was present on the Odette II, together with Jenny and Talvikki, when the ship arrived at the site of the battle between the pirates and the Grand Cross, only to find that the battle was over. She and the other graduates took over flying the Odette II while the rest of the yacht club boarded the Parabellum to return to the Sea of the Morning Star Sailing 26. Skills & Abilities As a member of the yacht club, Flora has knowledge of how to fly a dinghy from training simulations and experience at operating certain systems aboard the Odette II. Relationships Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club From what has been seen, Flora gets along well with her fellow yacht club members, and returned after graduating to help fly the Odette II while the yacht club returned to Hakuoh for their exams . She is often seen with Talvikki. Gallery Jenny,_Talvikki,_Flora_-_Pirate_Hunter_Arc.jpg|Jenny with Talvikki and Flora at the end of the Pirate Hunter Arc Trivia *Flora's seiyuu also voices Mami Endo. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students